OMG IT IS SOOOO LOVE
by DracoM BlaizeZ
Summary: twins and another girl are adopted by the emersons, they move with their mom to grandpas in Santa Carla. they meet the lost boys and they fall in love with three of them. t for now
1. Chapter 1

Nikki & Mikki Emerson

Relation: twins

Age: 19

Same birthday as Unique.

Foster/half/brother/sister: adopted brother's Sam & Mike, adopted sister Unique

they are twins of course. they are hybrids meaning half human/vampire. because there mother was a human and dad was a vampire. but the mother was killed when she was giving birth to the twins. That is their birth parents. They are adopted by the Emerson's when they were only a few months old. Nikki has blond hair with black in it. Mikki has all black hair. They are what you would consider punk in the 80's but scene now-a-days. They both have piercings, Ex: tong, ears, upper/bottom lip, boobs, down stairs, and belly button.

Sam & Mike Emerson

age:16 & 18

you better no bout them.

Unique Emerson

age 19

Same birthday as the twins

Bout her: she never new her real parents. she was adopted by the Emerson's just like the twins were, when she was 2. She has different shades of blue and greens in her hair. just like the twins in a way. Like with her style. she has her Monroe, and labret. She isn't piercing crazy like her sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

_Unique's p.o.v_

_so here we are all in moms lil truck on our way to grandpas. mom and Sam up front, Mike and me in the middle, and the twins in back listening to there tape players._

_When we seen a sign that says "Welcome to San Carla. Me and Mike turn around and see on the back it says, "__**MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD**__"._

_All the while Sammie, Mikey, and mama are arguing bout the radio. oh and me. I'm just day dreaming._

_"hay ma can we stop. i got to go to the bathroom? please please please please please." i asked._

_"sure give me a sec" she said._

_"okay"_

_We pulled up to the boardwalk I went in sure of a bathroom while the twins were getting stares. From everyone there. Well i was getting some too. but not as much._

_ At house_

_When we got to the house it was me and mike on our bikes and the twins on theirs._

_"I call biggest room and window." i said/shouted._

_"Aw man." the others._

_And after that we went to search for our rooms. I got a room that was twice the size of my room back in Phoenix. and the window was from floor to ceiling. I went to find the twins and seen that they got a room that was just as big as mine maybe smaller and the window was the same. The boys fought over the one bedroom._

_at boardwalk_

_We were at the rides. Well wen I say we I mean me and the twins. when these guys pull up on their bikes. We all went real quiet then I told the twins to go on a ride._

_There was one with platinum blond hair with a mullet, but really they all had a mullet other than the kid, but oh well._

_"Hey beautiful. What are you doing out here alone?"the platinum blond said._

_"Funny I'm not alone vampire" i said._

_He stood there shocked like the others guys. There faces were like-_-._

_"How do you no."_

_"What can I say. I have some family meaning that they are hybrids. You no half vampire/human. They were born like that."_

_"But that's impossible" one of them said._

_"So you say. Trust me I had a lil monster myself. His name was Laddie. All i know is that he had blond hair and his fathers name was max."_

_they stared at me._

_"so sister" Nikki said._

_"what are you doing" Mikki said_

_"Oh nothing really just talking to our friends bout my baby Laddie." the others looked at the Lil kid. "Okay why do you guys keep doing that?" "Well you say the name Max right. Well our creators name is Max. and you have blond hair and the kid over here's name is Laddie. and he came with Max." said the one with curly hair. Pointing to the kid with brown hair. I thought that he looked familiar. He probably thought the same thing. Cause the look he was giving me seemed like it. Course Max had to have given him animal blood to keep him that age. If you no what I mean. The twins grew up on animal blood. I know a Lil bit bout it. And once he get to About 20 he will be a full blown vampire probably. "My baby" I said. Happy as can be. You have know idea how happy i am._

_"Mom. I always knew I had a mom. Just I never knew when. Cause Max never said anything about you to any of the boys."_

_"Well I wonder why. Lets see. Last time I saw him he looked like he was 16. But now he probably looks older. Am I right?"_

_"Okay lets lets go."_

_"So Laddie tell me bout these guys. oh and who is that chick that my brother was trying to get earlier"_

_"Well they are David, Marko, Dwayne, and Paul, oh and the one that uncle mike was chasing was Star."He said and pointed to every one._

_"Well I'm Unique, These are my sisters the ones I told you bout. Nikki and Mikki."_

_"Hi" they said at the same time._

_"Well i hope you told the good things about us?" The twins said at the same time._


End file.
